The Great Invasion of 2856 (Christian States of America)
The Great Invasion of 2856 will be an upcoming invasion by Cascadia, Iceland and The Republic of Scandinavia in an attempt to overtake the Christian States of America. Background The Christian States of America would form in 2021 after the 2020 U.S. Election posted no winner (via Electoral College), meaning the House of Representatives would determine the winner. However, the "Christian Taliban" blackmailed the HORs into voting for the Independent Christian Totalitarian Party candidate, Steven Anderson. Facing death threats from the Christian Taliban, HORs reluctantly casted many of their votes for Steven Anderson. From January-March 20, 2021, Steven Anderson was the President of the United States, although the country would not under "Christian Sharia". On March 21, 2021, Anderson's plan succeeded in turning the United States into two countries. Elizabeth Warren, who had the most electoral votes (but less than the 270 required to win), would become the President of the United States, while Steven Anderson became the President of the Christian States of America. The Christian States of America would be a totalitarian theocracy, where citizens would have "little to no rights". Just before 2250 CE/AD, Washington, Oregon and British Columbia would form into their own country, Cascadia, and would one of the highest HDIs in the world. For centuries, leaders and influential figures of Cascadia would heavily criticize the CSA. Major cities of Cascadia would include Portland, Eugene, Seattle (Capital), Spokane and Vancouver. Then-CSA President Jerry Falwell IX would often refer to Cascadia as "a land of sodomites, fornicators and Communists". During the 26th Century (2500s) CE/AD, The Republic of Scandinavia gained sovereignty after Norway, Denmark and Sweden collided as one. For a few centuries, leaders of Scandinavia would meet with their allies from Cascadia to discuss how to end the "CSA Empire" and free their citizens. The main problem surrounding most of their strategies of possible invasions were that the CSA citizens were "too brainwashed" to question authority and would obviously fight in favor of the CSA. Scandinavia and Cascadia would later team up and strategize with Iceland. The Great Invasion Come 2800 CE, then-CSA Supreme Leader Peter H. Andersson warned his citizens of a possible attack or invasion. He would require all those enlisted in the military to stand guard at the CSA borders. Over 1.4 million brainwashed CSA soldiers would stand their guard, loaded at the borders, ready to take down potential enemy aircraft. However, Cascadian, Icelandic and Scandinavian soldiers were made aware of the CSA soldiers at the border, and would devise a plan for an "underground invasion". Starting in 2845 CE/AD, the three countries worked together in making "top-secret underground tunnels" originating from New York City, USA; Washington D.C., USA; Chicago, USA; and Mexico City, Mexico. American (US) and Mexican leaders gave prior approval for these proposed tunnel routes. An extra underground route originated from Portland, Cascadia. These tunnels were completed by 2855, and a whole year would be used to devise when the appropriate time to invade would be. Indeed, the 1.4 million or so CSA soldiers originally required to arm the border would be released of their duties in 2831 by newly-elected Supreme Leader Cornwallis Roper III, as an attack seemed unlikely at that time. On February 29, 2856, Cascadia, Scandinavia and Iceland would begin their "invasion" attempt on the CSA. The plan would ultimately fail...miserably. Despite this, Californian soldiers managed to assassinate Supreme Leader Cornwallis Roper III. See Also * Scenario: Christian States of America Category:Wars Category:Christianity Category:Christian States of America